Hopelessly Devoted To You
by ShadeHarley
Summary: Guess mine is not the first heart broken My eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know, There's just no getting over you


**(First Croxy fanfiction, ayyy lmao. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used. Obviously. If I did I wouldn't be such a lame writer.)**

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you and your boyfriend Cronus Ampora have just gotten into a huge argument. It ended with him storming out and leaving you curled up tightly against the wall, weeping heavily. Hours after he leaves, when you're left alone with your thoughts and a half-empty bottle of vodka, you struggle to pull yourself to your feet and aimlessly wander your seemingly empty home. Tears well up in your eyes and you attempt to blink them back as you make your way to your once-shared bedroom before sinking down onto your once-shared bed and running a shaking hand over your floral print comforter. You sigh deeply before slamming your face against your pristine white pillow. Tears spill out of your eyes as loud sobs escape your mouth. You pull away after what seems like an eternity, wincing at your now-stained, not so pristine, smudged white pillow. Your makeup had smeared all over it. You stumble back to the living room, your throat burning from the alcohol you had just chugged and the screams you had let out against your pillow. You begin to set up a bed for yourself on the couch when an idea pops into your head. Too tipsy to see the fault in it or consider the pros and cons, you grab your keys and throw on a jacket before darting outside. Once inside your car, you allow a few more tears to slide down your cheeks before wiping them away with the back of your hand and inserting your keys. Your car starts with a rumble and you back out of your driveway, ignoring the loud honks you get from a car you nearly collided with as you begin driving to his house. You pull up to the curb and park, your mind whirling. You lean your forehead against the steering wheel and close your eyes tightly, tonight's previous events occupying your thoughts. You take no notice of the violet-blood until you hear a light rapping against your passenger side window.

"Rox? Is that you?" A familiar voice queries. You look up, your eyes widening. He raises an eyebrow, relief flashing in his eyes soon followed by shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave." You apologize, bringing your trembling hand to your keys.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Hey, come in, please. We need to talk this through." He's quick to respond and the words rush out of his mouth. Alcohol was apparent on his breath and you soon find yourself throwing your car door open and tumbling out. You followed him silently, watching as he bumped the door open with his hip. "I'm sorry about the mess." He murmurs, holding the door open for you as you slip past him. Your soft pink eyes scan the room, landing on the vast amount of beer cans he had carelessly strewn across his living room floor.

"It's no problem." You nearly trip over your own feet and before you can hit the ground you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around your slim waist and pull you to your feet. You awkwardly brush yourself off before continuing on your previous route to his couch, looking up at him expectantly. You fold your hands and place them in your lap, your heart aching when you see his gaze lower shamefully. "Y'know, I came here for an explanation." You say, your tone a bit harsher than you had intended. He shakes his head, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket but soon jamming it back in. He takes a seat in the char adjacent from her.

"Still quite the firecracker, aren't ya babe?" He laughs. "Well 'course you are, it's only been a few hours." He leans back against the seat, his ever-wandering gaze now on you. "Explanation? Yeah, I suppose I owe you one. The way I acted earlier wasn't cool." It's your turn to shake your head now. "Hey come on, you didn't treat me the best either." He chuckles, a hint of sadness in his tone.

"It would be absolutely lovely if you could maybe get to the point." You bite your tongue before making anymore snarky responses, sympathy tugging at your heart strings.

"Yeah, right, the point. I guess I was just upset because you and Dirk have been spending an awful lot of time together. Something about it made me uncomfortable and I overreacted." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"He's kind of my best friend." You stand up, throwing your hands in the air. "It's not like he'd ever be into me! I've been over him for quite some time now, in case you haven't noticed!" You shout, your words slurring. You turn to leave, rage coursing throughout the entirety of your petite frame, when a strong pair of hands land on your shoulders.

"Rox, please, calm down. Hear me out. Can you do that?" He speaks in a gentle, almost soothing tone. You furiously shake and you look up at him. He pulls you against his chest and begins stroking your hair. Too drunk, off the vodka or the euphoric feeling you get from his touch, you relax against him. "Just stay with me tonight, please. I fucked up badly. It won't happen again." He mumbles against you. Your breathing slows and you shut your eyes, your arms snaking around his waist.


End file.
